<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Christmas Gift by amooniesong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076427">A Christmas Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong'>amooniesong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Technoblade would never deny that he was an introvert - and if he did, no one would believe him. Not that there would usually be anyone around to hear if he tried to claim otherwise, only proving the point that he was, indeed, an introvert.</p>
<p>It didn’t mean that he was lonely. He had plenty of friends online, he would stay in touch with his family (by text, never by call, and only by appointment in person), he just didn’t enjoy social interaction he couldn’t immediately back out of when he’d had enough. Despite that, there was always a sting of jealousy at Christmas when he realised that he was the only one of his friends not involved in a gathering of some description: the Dream Team had all finally met up in Florida; Phil, Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo were celebrating together in the UK; even Bad had finally conceded and met up with Skeppy. </p>
<p>----------<br/>MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts, Day 16: Wrapping Paper</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Christmas Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Technoblade would never deny that he was an introvert - and if he did, no one would believe him. Not that there would usually be anyone around to hear if he tried to claim otherwise, only proving the point that he was, indeed, an introvert.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t mean that he was lonely. He had plenty of friends online, he would stay in touch with his family (by text, never by call, and only by appointment in person), he just didn’t enjoy social interaction he couldn’t immediately back out of when he’d had enough. Despite that, there was always a sting of jealousy at Christmas when he realised that he was the only one of his friends not involved in a gathering of some description: the Dream Team had all finally met up in Florida; Phil, Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo were celebrating together in the UK; even Bad had finally conceded and met up with Skeppy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but feel just a little more lonely than usual as he stepped out of his flat. It wasn’t exactly cold - he still lived in California - but the usual warmth in the air wasn’t there to seep into his bones. He shoved his hands in his pockets, starting to make the short walk to walmart to pick up an extra sheet of wrapping paper. He’d already wrapped and sent his friend’s presents, he’d done so at the end of November, accounting for the fact that many of his friends lived abroad and international shipping would take a while, but he’d run out of paper to wrap his parents’ and sibling’s gifts. He didn’t mind, it was as good of an excuse as any to get out of his apartment, and he could throw a smile in the cashier’s direction when he paid - that would make up for the loneliness he felt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Technoblade pulled out his phone as he walked, furrowing his brows just a little when he noticed that he hadn’t had any Twitch notifications. He supposed if his friends were all together, they might be spending time with each other rather than streaming, but Tommy still seemingly made time for it in his schedule the last time he’d met his friends. Maybe, since it was Christmas, things were different. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, if he didn’t see a shouty Twitter thread between them, he’d check in. He might be an introvert, but he cared, and he didn’t need to do that publicly. He was content with keeping that part of him out of the public eye - after all, he had a reputation of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blood God </span>
  </em>
  <span>to keep up: he could hardly be seen caring about his friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The warmth of Walmart hit Technoblade the moment he stepped inside, feeling a jet of hot air come from a vent above the door, and a shiver ran through his body as he acclimatised. For the leader of the Antarctic Empire, it always amused him how little he liked the cold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fluorescent lights overhead made it hard to tell how much time was passing, and he knew that if he lingered in the aisles he could accidentally spend hours wandering the shop floor. He forced himself to focus on finding the wrapping paper, purchasing the wrapping paper, and heading home. But, as all things, that was much easier said than done. He ended up standing and staring at the shelves of wrapping paper for much longer than he realised, unable to decide which paper he wanted to buy. He’d narrowed it down to two, which alone impressed him, but he was now torn between a rather beautiful looking paper and a more goofy paper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure how long he’d been weighing up the decision, but when he felt a tap on his shoulder he was jerked out of his thoughts immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S’cuse me, mate.” The man said, and Technoblade took a step back to allow the gentleman (who was clearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>better at making decisions) to grab the roll of paper he needed while he continued to try and pick out which he would buy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard laughter beside him and he smiled. Whoever it was, they sounded like Tommy. He imagined the boy was being just as boisterous in Britain as he imagined - laughing loudly and infectiously until everyone in the group descended into giggles. It was distracting, though, so he tried to focus back on the decision at hand. He was tempted to just lean forward with his eyes shut and buy the first roll he grabbed, but he knew if he did that he’d feel as though he’d made the wrong decision.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m not from around here.” Another voice came, a slightly softer tone than the one before, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>Technoblade found himself getting suspicious. One coincidence he could account for - the accent of the first man had sounded strangely similar to Phil’s - two coincidences he could ignore - thinking back to the laughter that sounded like Tommy - but three? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Techno, are you deaf in real life?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo’s words made it four, and he managed to tear his attention away from the wrapping paper to instead look to the group of four standing behind him. In jeans and (matching) Christmas jumpers, they really did look like a family, and Technoblade opened his mouth to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>but the words weren’t coming out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil, Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo all stood before him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I--” Was all he said before he felt a body crashing against his, Phil’s arms enveloping him tightly. Buying more wrapping paper was entirely forgotten as he returned the embrace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, son.” Phil laughed, and Technoblade clung to Phil just a little tighter. He felt three more pairs of arms wrap around him and he imagined they were causing quite a scene in Walmart just a few days before Christmas, hugging in front of the wrapping paper, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you all </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing </span>
  </em>
  <span>here?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Christmas!” Tubbo yelled, as if that explained </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We wanted to surprise you.” Wilbur supplied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy’s idea.” Phil finished, and Technoblade stepped out of the hug to look at the boy in question. He wouldn’t say boy, though - not out loud - he wouldn’t dare address Tommy as anything other than </span>
  <em>
    <span>Big Man </span>
  </em>
  <span>to his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy?” Technoblade asked, prompting him to speak as he watched him intently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think it was fair that we’d all met up without you.” He said. “We’re like a family, right? And Christmas is all about family. So I convinced everyone to make this work - I convinced my parents, Tubbo’s parents, I even got Dream and his lot and Skeppy and Bad meeting just because I didn’t want anyone else to ruin these plans.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You did all of this for me?” Technoblade blinked, utterly unable to process the words as Tommy nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t be alone at Christmas, just because we’re all on the other side of the world doesn’t mean--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was cut off abruptly as Technoblade took his turn at hurriedly pulling the younger close. Introverted or not, the enormity of the gesture, the planning, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’d done left Technoblade with no choice but to hug him with all of his might.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are quite possibly the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best </span>
  </em>
  <span>little brother I could ever have hoped for.” Technoblade said, his voice barely above a whisper, but Wilbur still caught wind of it and scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Second best.” He quipped, and Tommy flipped him off. The aisle was filled with laughter as their makeshift family came together and the initial shock began to wear off. Technoblade still couldn’t quite believe that his friends were there, standing in front of him with smiles on their faces, and he couldn’t quite believe that he could just reach out and touch those he loved the most.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Screw being an introvert. This Christmas, he wasn’t going to let his family out of his sight.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed! if you'd like to take part in the mcyt advent calendar prompts feel free to join in, you can find the prompt list on my <a href="https://twitter.com/amooniesong/status/1331702805934043137">twitter</a> (feel free to drop a follow, too!) i also have a <a href="https://discord.gg/9y9BF7SMKc">discord server</a> if you'd like to join :)</p>
<p>please do drop a comment or kudos, always makes my day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>